Play That Funky Music!
by A Shadow's Lament
Summary: Who doesn't love weddings? A night of memories, pressure to hook up with a hot blonde and random biology humour. What's not to love? AU Zelink. Rated T


**I know, I know, I'm neglecting aMttM - and for those who are yelling at me - I _am _working on it, but the seriousness of it all was so dull, I had to do something else. Which then amounted to this oh so very random thing.**  
**It's not exactly a song fic, per se. But it does contain songs. More than 50, possibly 60... Within the dialogue and descriptions, I have included many titles of songs. These are diverse and whilst some are blatantly obvious, others are more discrete. Credits goes to anyone who spots 30 or more! The actual title "Play That Funky Music!" holds no relation to the story, if anything, the song "Get Lucky" was what I listened to the most. **

**Things to expect: An insane amount of corny-sappy-sarcastic-fluffy-ness and biology humour. Don't fret if you've never studied a day of biology in your life, the context can be easily gathered, or so I hope...**

**Right, last thing. A tremendous thank you goes to LEva114 who kindly opted to be my Beta. She is a star.**

**Here's hoping you enjoy the madness my brain creates!**

* * *

I stood as a cheer sounded throughout the room. Standing on my toes, I looked over the tops of heads to watch the newlyweds enter through the grand doors, able to see their grinning faces and interlocked hands.

Once most people had paid their well wishes, the buffet table became swarmed with people, and those who looked unsure were encouraged by Midna's urge of, "Be our guest!"

I smiled as I saw them be pulled in for the seventh hug in a row. I knew that neither of them were one for hugs, but in this scenario, they accepted each new embrace graciously. They steadily made their way through the crowd and I moved to make my own commendations. I had already congratulated them more times than necessary both after the ceremony and during the meal, but one more time wouldn't hurt.

"Congratulations, Sheik!" I exclaimed as I pulled my cousin in for a hug. For one usually so impassive, the smile on his face could have earned him the title of Mr. Brightside.

Everyone had known that Midna and Sheik would one day tie the knot - they had been sweethearts since University and it had only been a matter of time before we had heard the announcement.

"Thanks, Zel," Sheik replied, his red eyes aglow with pure, unadulterated joy.

"And where's my hug?" Midna asked in mock hurt, her mouth now pulled into a fake pout.

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, able to see the humour bright in her gaze. I wrapped my arms around her - careful not to crumple her dress - and she returned the gesture. The woman looked absolutely glamorous in her sweeping dress. Backless and low cut, it was a daring combination, but one that Midna effortlessly pulled off.

"Would you believe it, Zellie? I'm married! Me!" she sang once having released me.

"Makes you the fourth couple I know to have done so," I noted and it dawned on me how depressing that fact was. I was twenty-five, and I had not had one relationship where I had thought, 'He could be the one.' With each wedding that I had attended – Saria's, Mikau's, Anju's and now Midna and Sheik's - the fact that I was still single was practically staring me in the face. Of course, being young, I had no fear of becoming an old spinster, but with all the romance occurring happily around me, I couldn't help but feel slightly envious.

"So when are you planning on finding the right guy?" Midna questioned with a wriggle of her brows.

Again, I chuckled. "You know as well as me that I'm single."

"Well who knows? Tonight, you might just get lucky," Sheik said and his expression of implying something more suggestive was eerily similar to his wife's.

"Am I missing out on something?"

Both of them grinned, giving each over a conspiring look to which I immediately became suspicious of.

"It's nothing," Midna brushed aside with a careless wave. "You just happen to have some admirers is all."

"And you happen to know that how?" I asked, folding my arms.

"A certain blonde had been paying a lot of attention to you recently," Sheik divulged.

At that, I blushed - knowing fine well who they were referring to. "Link and I are nothing more than friends. Last I heard, he's with Malon anyways."

Midna's grin reminded me of an imp. "Have you not heard? They broke up."

"Your happiness at that is disconcerting," I said, waving away my own feelings that had suddenly been stirred up. Link and I were friends; that was all it had ever been, nothing more, nothing less. We used to meet up for drinks, but that was for a catch up between friends. And yes, so we did used to have the odd random movie night, which may have led to me falling asleep in his arms… But it had never led to anything more.

Besides, that had all been long before Malon had come onto the scene. Much as the girl was friendly enough, I couldn't quite dispel the bitter resentment I felt towards her because she had stolen my closest friend. It was pathetic, but I had missed seeing Link. After spending the majority of my Friday nights at his place, eating takeaways and watching films cuddled up on the couch, my nights had become rather lonely. With how little I saw him now, he had become just somebody that I used to know.

"And your barely suppressed glee is pitiful," she pointed out, and Sheik nodded with her statement.

"Don't you have a first dance to attend to?"

She cackled at my poor attempts to move away from the subject. "Aww, is my wittle Zellie embarrassed?"

"Zel's right; we do have a dance, Mrs. Shadow," Sheik said, and I gave him a grateful smile. He bowed to Midna, whose smile was the gentlest I had ever seen it.

It was times like this, where Sheik let his romantic side shine through, that Midna's formidable nature softened. The woman was queen of the title Miss Independent, but Sheik had found a way past that dominating nature that had left other men quaking in their boots. I knew it was the reason she loved him so dearly - that he made her feel like she was living a teenage dream.

Midna accepted his hand without hesitation and he led them out to the dance floor, soon twirling her around with the ease of a professional. I watched them for several moments, smiling as Midna laughed at the unexpected spins before retuning back to my seat. I could spot several different people I knew scattered around and made a mental note to speak to them later. It was a useful bonus that through knowing both Sheik and Midna, I was familiar with most of the friends and family gathered here today.

"Hi, Zelda! How have you been?" A voice called out to me before I felt myself be enveloped into a hug. I only had to look down and see the vibrant green hair to know who I was embracing.

"I'm great, thank you. How's everything going for you?" I asked once having pulled back. Saria's green hair astounded me every time I saw it. To feel closer to the forest, as she worked in a nature conservatory, she had dyed it a multitude of greens - so much so that she now had five colours in her hair. It suited her well and, coupled with her youthful features and soft viridian dress she wore, she reminded me of one of the Kokiri I could recall seeing in books.

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed before meaningfully laying her hands over her stomach and shooting me a joyful smile.

It instantly clicked as to what she was telling me, and I was surprised that I hadn't noticed the prominent bump before now. "Congratulations!" I enthused, pulling her in for another hug. "How far are you?"

"Only five months."

"Only? Saria, that's incredible! Why haven't you told us before now?"

Saria chuckled. "You'd need a heart of courage to steal Midna's limelight!"

"You're right there. All I've heard for the last several months is what foods she needs to eat to stay slim, what lingerie she should pack…" I listed, recalling the sly grin that had come on her face when finding a pair of handcuffs. Much as it had amused me, I really hadn't wanted to know what her and Sheik got up to in the bedroom.

"Sheik will be for in a treat then," she giggled.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," I sighed. I could just imagine the conversations Midna would happily force me to listen to.

Saria just smiled at me. "You need to get yourself a man so you can join in with the gossip."

"If you see any suitable candidates, feel free to push them my way," I joked. I did not expect that her eyes would light up suddenly.

"There's always Link."

I raised a brow. "What about him?"

Saria looked at me with a raised brow, as if I was deliberately being elusive. "That man has had the largest crush on you since freshman year in Uni."

My laugh bubbled from my mouth before I could stop it. "I doubt that. If I remember correctly, Link was with a different female almost every week. In fact, didn't you go on a date with him?" I inquired sweetly. Perhaps I was over exaggerating Link's fraternizing qualities, but it had felt like he had been with a new woman every time I had seen him, and seeing how I had shared a house with him, I had seen him rather frequently.

I wasn't sure how I had felt about it even standing here now. It had bugged me to see various females wander out of our shared house the next morning, a pleased smile on their faces, but I had soon learned how to become immune to it all. In those days, I had valued kicking his butt at video games over trying to deduce what exactly I felt for him.

"Shush you," Saria chided. "It wasn't really a date. He needed some help with one of his assignments, and I happened to know a bit on the subject. Besides, it was always you he was interested in."

I hummed in disbelief. "Sure. I was just the silly fool who decided to feed him now and then."

"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his belly!" she chortled, ignoring the roll of my eyes. "Seriously though Zelda, you're underestimating what he felt for you. It can't be a bad thing if a man is constantly taking about you."

I shook my head as she spoke. "Saria, up until the ceremony, I hadn't seen Link in over a year. I highly deny that he's going to be reminiscing over me now." Even if what she said was true, it was likely to be a rebound thing. Though breaking up with Malon was bound to have left him feeling a bit under loved, I was not going to be his cheap fix. Yes, so he had looked rather handsome in his three-piece, but that was simple admiration of his physique and sharp features. That man could rock a suit and tie like no other.

She opened her mouth, ready to refute me when a red-haired male came bounding up to herm carrying a rather large plate of food. Mido's freckled face and carrot hair was a strark contrast to Saria's delicate features. But opposites attract and they were a couple that was complimentary to one another.

"Hey Saria, I got two of everything. I didn't know what you wanted."

"Thanks, Mido," she said to her husband before she let her gaze return to me. "Don't stop believing," was all she said before giving a warm smile and leaving with Mido.

I stared after her, still processing her words. She and Link had been close friends throughout Uni and often I had seen her round the house that Link and I had shared with Midna, Anju, Kafei and Mikau. But even with the close relationship between the two, I still took everything she had said with a pinch of salt.

It had been fours years since we had been in that house together, and though Link and I had kept in close contact, several months had passed since I had seen him before today. If Link had truly cared for me so much, why hadn't he said anything? I had sat a mere two seats away from during the meal, and we hadn't passed once second of conversation. Though I could have leaned round Midna and Sheik, I hadn't wanted to talk with two other people sat between us.

With those thoughts still swirling in my mind, I made my way over to the bar. Every table I passed by what appeared to be a couples paradise and for some reason, it made me feel rather lonely.

I hadn't come with a male partner and I was beginning to realise that I seemed to be the only one who had done so. I had no problems with seeing the couples lost in their love, but it just highlighted my single status all the more so.

"A Long Island Ice Tea," I requested to the bartended who nodded. It was simple, but I had never been fond of flashy drinks.

My eyes scanned across the room as I waited for my drink. Judging by the crowd gathered around the bar, I figured it would be a long wait. I leaned back against the bar, grateful for the open doors nearby as I listened to the music and watched the couples sway to the beat. It had been getting progressively louder with time and I was certain that by the end of the night I would have hearing damage.

I swept my hair off my neck, feeling the heat from all the cramped bodies bearing down on me. No matter the season, these events always created a warm heat to settle. The hall was completely packed and the combined heat from people wandering and dancing around was overwhelming.

Edging closer to the open doors, I left watching the couples to look up at the night sky. Midna had all but demanded that she be married at twilight, declaring that it was the most perfect time of day. I had been inclined to agree when the setting sun had created the glowing ambiance during the ceremony, but I still preferred the night.

Midna didn't quite share my love for it, yet I thought the star scattered sky was beautiful. I had never heard of anyone getting married at an hour so late and I wondered why not. Just dancing in the moonlight would be tranquil, and with the right man, I couldn't picture anything more romantic.

As the scene of myself and a particular blonde rose in my mind, I sighed and turned away from the night. Weddings just happened to turn me into a sappy person; I was not entertaining the possible truth to Saria's words.

My drink had no progress on it, so I went back to watching the dancing one more time. As my eyes passed over a blonde, I felt my breathing hitch, only for me to release it in a heavy exhale and think myself ridiculous.

Even though I had been adamant that Link and I were friends, it had never quite stopped me from wishing for that little bit more. Whenever we had watched a film, usually with me tucked into his arms, I hadn't quite been able to stop myself contemplating what being in a relationship with him would be like.

He was easy on the eyes, there was no denying that. And yet, it was the simple things such as carrying me to bed when I feel asleep, or making me breakfast in the morning that had always nestled a soft spot in me.

I sighed again, musing over why I was putting myself through this, but I still couldn't quite help myself from specifically searching for a man with dirty blonde hair. My heartbeat stuttered as I spotted someone who fit the description, and just as I considered leaving my drink and walking over, my vision was blocked as a stocky man passed by.

I gritted my teeth, preparing to lean around him when suddenly his face loomed into my line of sight. Even though the obnoxious gesture was startling enough, I couldn't quite get past the shock of seeing his hair.

I do believe that there is a fine line between styling hair in a sexy way and then just making look like you dipped your head in a chip pan. This guy took it to a whole new level. His hair was arranged into a rather large quiff that had to be the single most ridiculous thing I had seen all night.

"Did it hurt?"

Oh no. I knew where this was heading, and I simply stared at back at him. Unfortunately, that did not deter him from continuing.

"Cos damn baby, you must have fallen from heaven to look like such an angel."

_Wow,_ I mentally groaned. He could not be serious. How could anyone ever believe that would work? "No, it did not hurt. Thankfully, there were enough idiots in the world to cushion my fall."

The owner of the pompadour didn't seem to mind my biting response. His hair once again swarmed my vision as he shifted closer, the reek of aftershave making my eyes water.

"Mm-hmm. Well girl, if you were a concentration gradient, I'd go down on you," he crooned.

Good grief. "That's um… wonderful," I replied and tilted back slightly to check on my drink being made. I could see the bartender pick up the various bottles for the ice tea and I placed my hand against the wall, ready to push off and bolt as soon as it was ready.

"Just like you, gorgeous. I'd happily make you queen of Grooseland."

I regarded him curiously. Either the Hyrulian map had suddenly received a new addition, or this guy was just ridiculously self-absorbed. A glance at his hair made me decide on the latter.

"I don't think I'll be playing Kings and Queens with you," I scoffed.

Finally, his golden eyes seemed to decrease in their intensity as he processed what I had just said. "Why not?" he asked, rather disheartened.

I watched the bartender cast a glance my way and gesture to my drink. I almost yipped in relief. "Sweetie, if you had one more brain cell, it would lonely."

I all but ran before he could reply, picking up my drink whilst slamming the blue rupee down and legging it to the nearest table. I mentally thanked my lucky stars as I spotted Midna and Sheik with Nabooru. I had met the woman through Sheik a few years back, and though her sharp tongue could char a person's mind, her vibrant nature and sly charm warmed me to her.

"Jeesh Zel, you're looking a bit disgruntled," Nabooru commented as I slid into the vacant seat, her eyes widening. "Who's the lucky fella?"

"It wasn't that. I had to escape from a guy with hair that could have been harbouring an entire nation in it," I replied.

"You mean Groose," Sheik said with a nod. "I've always wondered what possessed him to create such a look."

"Damn, I thought you'd finally jumped that hot blonde's bones," Midna sighed, giving me an offhanded shrug when I glared at her.

"Should I be offended that you're calling another man 'hot'?" Sheik mused.

"You've got that mysterious sexiness about you," Nabooru reassured him. "Link's just an outright sex god."

"I'm harder, better, faster, stronger and overall better looking than him," Sheik refuted.

"And that's why I chose to marry you," Midna said, giving him a quick kiss.

As Nabs opened her mouth to doubtless contribute something else, I cut in.

"So what were you all talking about before I dropped in?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out where lover boy here is taking Midna," Nabs supplied, looking mildly disgruntled that I had spoken before her. "I've suggested they come visit the Gerudo Valley, but I'm not seeing vigorous nods of agreement."

"He could fly me to the moon for all I cared and I'd be happy," Midna interjected.

"The Sacred Grove is said to be beautiful in the summer," I suggested, but Sheik shook his head.

"You'll just have to come fly with me and find out." He laughed when catching sight of Midna's pout.

She sighed. "As long as there is no hurricane to cancel our flight, then I'll be good. I could have murdered someone when learning that our holiday to Twilight had been cancelled last year."

Sheik squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I promise it'll be the greatest day."

"Mmm." She snuggled in closer to him. "And then we can finally start our holiday and then I can begin…"

"All that jazz," I intercepted before Midna gave us a detailed account of her sex life - something she had quite the habit of doing.

Nabooru cackled, "Zelda, do you have any realise how much a prude you sound when interrupting someone like that?"

"Well, sorry for not wanting to hear what my friend and cousin get up to behind closed doors."

"Who said anything about closed doors? Sheik and I are all about sex on the beach," Midna grinned.

"You're just feeling deprived because you haven't been laid since Ike. And when was that, last year?" Nabs inquired, batting her eyelashes as she smiled wickedly.

"Goodness, guys. I swear you all just want to sleep with Link and be done with it!"

I was more than shocked when all three of them threw their hands up simultaneously with a chorus of, "It would be about time!"

"You have been pining after him for quite a while now," Sheik said with a shrug.

"I have not-" I began as convincingly as possible, only to be cut off by Midna's laugh.

"Please, who bought a whole bottle of Chateau Romani and downed it in one night following the news that Malon and Link had hooked up?"

"It was half price!" I replied indignantly. So maybe the news had bugged me just a little bit. That little bit being so insignificant it wasn't even note worthy. It just happened to be complete coincidence that it was cheap on a day I heard the news. They certainly did not need to know how I had curled up with his shirt that night or how many wet splotches had decorated the fabric…

"You've always been a piss poor liar," Sheik laughed, though there almost seemed to be a sympathetic note to his voice.

"Look, let's say that hypothetically, I was attracted to him…" I ignored their gleeful grins. "He hasn't spoken to me once tonight."

"Then give him the opportune moment to do so," Sheik replied, his eyes skewing me with the demand.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Oh, I'm sure Link will woo you some way," Midna said with a sly smile and I wondered what that tilt of her lips was implying...

I glanced over at her, but she just continued to give me that smile. I crossed my arms and leaned back into my chair. I may have known Midna for half a decade, but her impassive nature could still leave me confused.

I began to ask what she meant when she stood up and pulled Sheik to his feet. "This is our song, we have to dance to this!" she exclaimed.

Sheik just smiled and allowed her to drag him out on the floor. As soon as he had his arms around her, he dipped in for a kiss. Dozens of cameras flashed, and Nabooru's wolf-whistle only added to the atmosphere.

"Get in there, my son!" Nabs caterwauled.

Midna turned in Sheik's arms and charmingly flipped her fingers up with an amused scowl at Nabs, who cackled in response.

We both continued to watch them for several more moments when she turned to me.

"Want to dance?"

"Oh no," I declined. "I don't feel like dancing." At least, not with Nabooru. The last time I had accepted her offer at Anju's wedding, she had proceeded to try and lift me up in the style of 'Dirty Dancing.' Needless to say, I wasn't all for making a mockery of myself again.

"Fine, but I wanna dance with somebody." Her amber eyes roamed over the guests before a smirk painted itself on her face. "There – next to the lady who looks she raided a thrift shop." Her smile was purely vulpine. "That boy is mine."

I simply watched as she slinked her way over to said boy. Her hips swayed seductively with every step and soon, she was joining Midna and Sheik. The movements she executed were closer to more of a bump and grind than an actual dance, but her latest victim appeared enchanted.

She winked as she caught my eye, and I sent her a grin. Her Gerudo heritage oozed from her as she moved liked one of the desert temptresses. It was no surprise that the random person she 'danced' with was completely enraptured.

I continued to watch the couples rise to their feet, able to identify Kafei and Anju along with Lulu and Mikau. For those who weren't dancing, their cameras clicked constantly, the flashes lost in the strobe lighting effects.

I idly sipped my drink, trying not to reflect on my solitary state. Briefly, I searched for someone I knew. Saria had already got up to dance as had several other faces that I recognised. Though I could see various family members, I didn't want to intrude upon the conversations they were all having. I soon realised who I was really looking for when I couldn't find his blonde hair anywhere and a sigh escaped me before I could stop it.

"Now why is a pretty woman like you sitting here alone?" a voice inquired, the smooth baritone just as familiar as I remembered it.

I looked up at him, feeling the smile inadvertently spread across my face. "Because she's waiting for the right company to come along."

"Ah, and who do you see worthy of being 'right'?"

I pulled out the chair beside me and tapped the seat. "A certain person in front of me fits rather well."

Link grinned, sitting down adjacent to me. "Long time no see."

"I'll say; life truly took a hold of you," I said, and when he glanced at me in puzzlement, I continued, "The last time we spoke was when I rang you up for a movie night, but you were busy. That was nearly a year ago now."

His expression became pensive and he smiled rather regretfully. "I fobbed you off for Malon. That was nice of me."

"It was perfectly understandable. You were obviously going to choose your girl over me. No hard feelings," I reassured.

"Yeah…" Link trailed off and I knew he there was something more he had to say, judging by how his eyes had wandered.

"Are there hard feelings?"

"No, not at all. I guess I just feel guilty," he admitted.

"For?" I encouraged.

"Ignoring you for a whole year. Malon hated how much time I spent with you, and so it came to picking her or you…"

"Oh," I muttered. I was well aware that most men would chose their girlfriends over a friend and yet, I was still hurt.

"It wasn't the greatest choice I made, but at the time, it had felt like a good idea."

I waited for him to expand, but he kept his eyes away from me, instead choosing to gaze at the dancing couples.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself, Link. You're a grown adult, you are allowed to chose who you go out with!" I laughed, and the forced tone was evident to even my own ears.

"Hmm," he replied, uncommitted. "How come you're not up dancing with everyone else?" he suddenly asked, changing the subject completely.

"Please," I scoffed, wondering for the alteration in topic. "I'd rather not make a fool of myself."

He chuckled, shaking his head in the process. "Not a fan of being lifted by your hips?"

I sighed, knowing he was referring to Nabs and my… spectacle last time. "I wouldn't have minded as much if she had thought to forewarn me first. How was I to know that she would suddenly grab me and attempt to hoist me up in the air?"

"Expect the unexpected," he said.

"Isn't that rather paradoxical?"

"Depends. I doubt anyone could know if say, an elephant was to come waltzing into the room, which would be rather unexpected. But some things aren't all that unusual, yet are never really expected." Link shrugged and a smile was tugging at his mouth.

"Oh, such as what?" I inquired curiously.

His smile got larger. "Such as if I asked you to dance with me. That's not all that peculiar, but going by your expression, it's surprising."

I averted my gaze, knowing my eyes were wide. I wasn't that amazed. Well, maybe a little. And yet… "It's more odd that you have not once acknowledged me tonight, and now you ask for a dance?"

"I've been waiting for the opportune moment."

"Why now?" I questioned, unable to dismiss the repetition of what Sheik had said. He doesn't speak to me for a year, thanks to Malon, and now he wants to dance?

He looked over his shoulder and though I followed his line of sight, all I could see were the terraced doors that lead out into the gardens. Seemingly satisfied with whatever he had seen, he turned back to face me.

"Why not now?"

"You can't answer the question with a question," I chided.

"And yet, I just did." He smirked.

"You're getting off topic now," I remarked. "How is this the 'opportune moment.'?"

He smiled, and there was something behind it that made my stomach clench not entirely unpleasantly. He stood up, offering me his hand. "Why not find out?"

I looked up at him, seeing the confident eagerness in his eyes. It was perhaps due to the fact he had combed his hair back into a tousled, yet presentable style. Or maybe even due to the dim lighting of the hall, but the blue of his gaze was a lot more captivating than I could recall.

I smiled as I stood up and placed my hand in his, taking comfort in the familiar warmth. I expected him to lead us where everyone else was, but he easily circled around them and took us to the garden doors.

Link didn't stop there, and instead continued to walk out into the night, myself voluntarily following. The music drifted into nothing more than a faint background and as the lights from the hall were left behind us, the moon was the only source of guidance.

The night was warm enough to wander round in my dress without worry of becoming cold, but my heels were sinking into the grass and although my feet would undoubtedly become pitted; I wanted to take them off.

Link stopped then and I took a moment to glance around the surroundings, appreciating how ethereal the moonlight made everything appear. It was like a dark paradise. The gentle trickle of running water could be heard and in the distance, I could see the grand pavilion where Sheik and Midna had had their photos taken. I hadn't noticed how truly beautiful this place was until now.

I looked back up at Link. In the moon bleached setting and in his best-man tuxedo, he was the perfect modern day prince, yet his unruly hair and sharp eyes reminded me so much more of a rugged hero. The music from the open doors drifted around us and I realised that he still held my hand in his.

He leaned forward in a graceful bow, his now silvery-blue eyes never once leaving mine. "Would you care to dance, my fair lady?"

I smiled, offering a small curtsey in response to maintain the act. "I would be honoured to, good sir."

He took my waist as I placed my other hand on his shoulder. I couldn't say that I was sure what song was playing, but in this moment, I hardly cared.

With a grin, he twirled me out, my laugh ringing out into the night before wrapping me back into his arms. My head now rested on his chest, but he didn't seem to mind as he placed a tender kiss on my hair.

"It's so beautiful out here," I whispered, gently swaying with him in time to the music. There was a slight niggling in the back of mind, that it was uncanny how I was living out one of my fantasies, but as I let myself get lost in the deep hum of Link's chuckle, I let it slip.

"I had the feeling you'd like it."

I pulled back to met his eyes, my eyebrows quirked in question.

"A little birdie told me you always wanted to dance in the moonlight," he divulged with a smile.

"Mm-hm, and did this bird happen to have flaming hair and red eyes?" I asked, knowing that Midna was the only person who could have told him this.

"Of course. She's told me rather a lot about you actually." He smirked and I internally cringed, trying to recall any overly embarrassing moments.

"Such as?" I prompted.

"You sleep in one of my shirts that you took from me back in Uni."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "That's not that bad. It was comfy, and as I always forgot to return it to you, I kept a hold of it."

"For seven years," he noted.

"Five actually," I corrected. "It was during the last year of Uni that I took it." In all fairness, it was an old, hole-riddled thing that I hadn't thought he would miss. I had been too warm one night, and instead of searching for my own loose-fitting shirt, Link's had been lying over the clothes horse and had done the job just as effectively. "Are there any things I should be concerned about you knowing?"

He shook his head. "I just wanted to hear how you'd all been in the last year, and that's when she was telling me about your habits." He grinned suddenly, giving me an amused glance. "Why do you keep still keep that broken Wii in your living room?"

I smiled sheepishly, able to picture the poor thing kept in plain sight under my TV at home. "Why do you want to know?"

"I always wondered why you kept it, and so do the rest of us."

"Burglars."

"Burglars?" he repeated.

"Yes. A family on my street was robbed. Yet, all that was taken was their Wii. Their laptops and car keys were untouched. I figured by having a broken one in clear sight, if the same happened to me - the Wii would be taken and it would be of no loss to me."

Link chuckled in bemusement. "That won't always be the case, you know."

"True," I agreed, "but there is no harm with leaving the console there."

He shrugged, and we fell back into a comfortable silence. Only the sounds of the drifting music and evening cicadas filled the air. We continued to gently sway, and I relaxed completely into his embrace, sighing contentedly as his thumb trailed across my hand.

"There was actually one thing Midna told me that caught my attention..." he trailed off again, and I lifted my head to glance up at him.

Though a smile was in place on his face, he seemed unsure on how to proceed, and I worried about what she had said. "Is it something bad?"

"No, not at all," he reassured me before sighing. "Did Midna ever tell you why I broke up with Malon?"

"No," I responded, unsure where he was going with this.

"I couldn't stop thinking about someone else. It felt unfair to keep it going when I couldn't give her my full attention."

"You did the right thing by ending it. Neither of you would have been happy if you'd continued it," I said.

"Yeah. I only wish I'd ended it sooner."

"Why?" I inquired.

He smiled down at me and gently curled his fingers my chin. We had stopped moving and all I could focus on was the flecks of deeper blue in his eyes. "Because I'm in love with someone else, and I have been for the last seven years."

My breathing stilled, letting those words sink in. "Then why did you date so many people if you knew she was the one?"

"To gauge what she felt for me," he responded. "I was never sure what she thought. Sure, she'd watch stupid horror films with me, not knowing that I only endured them to spend time with her, but she'd never give me a sign if I should go further."

"Because I couldn't understand you," I mumbled, knowing who our pronouns referred to. "I used to wear low cut tops or snug jeans just to see if I could get a reaction from you when you came to my house, but it never seemed to have any effect. Or I'd wear old, scatty clothes to see if you treated me any differently, but you never did. I could never tell what you were thinking."

Link frowned sheepishly. "You never said anything."

"What was I supposed to say? I could never pluck up enough courage and when you got with Malon, I gave up even bothering to try."

"You can't have been that nervous to ask a guy out - you were with Ike for a bit," he pointed out.

"Goodness, did Midna tell you everything about me?" I groaned. I had slept with Ike following Mikau's wedding. It had been a one-night stand - hardly anything that worth mentioning.

"She did tell me a fair amount," he admitted. "Including your reaction to Malon and me…"

I glanced away, acting as impassive as I could. "Buying alcohol is nothing serious."

"No, but crying about it is."

My eyes widened. He couldn't possibly know about that. I hadn't even told Midna, which considering how loquacious she was, was probably a good thing.

"Sheik saw you in Malo Mart, and he told me how upset you looked…"

"That could have been anything. My cat could have died on that day for all you know," I replied indignantly, refusing to meet his eyes. I made a mental note to speak to the newlyweds later about keeping all things regarding me to themselves.

"You don't own a cat."

"Well, not now I don't, seeing how it died and all."

Link's chuckle was more like a sad sigh. "I only dated her to try and forget about you – which clearly not only didn't work, but also caused you unnecessary grief."

I frowned. "Why did you want to forget about me?"

"Because I convinced myself you didn't care for me. It had seemed worthless pining after a girl I couldn't read."

I smiled before cupping his cheek. "I didn't watch those crappy films because I wanted to. I only did so to lie in your arms. I didn't just make you food so you were getting fed, but because I loved being able to make you happy with something so simple as cooking for you."

Link grinned. "We're idiots, you know that? Me for completely overlooking your feelings, and you for being so adorably shy."

"What can you do?" I shrugged.

"Correct the mistakes," he declared with a nod, and then he kissed me.

It only took me a second to register than his mouth was on mine before I wrapped my arms around his neck, securing him more tightly into the kiss.

I moaned as my lips parted, and his hot breath flooded into my mouth. His hands roamed down my back as my fingers became entangled in his hair, both pulling the other closer. Only when breathing became vital did I pull back, giggling as Link continued to kiss the contours of my cheek. As his teeth grazed my ear, the sensation sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"I love you," I murmured inadvertently, feeling the truth in my words. I had denied it for so long, but it had always been there, just waiting for me to acknowledge that I was in love with Link.

"I figured as much," he chuckled before his gaze landed on me, his eyes crinkling warmly. "And I love you too, Zelda."

I pulled him back in, feeling his own smile against mine.

"For the record, when you wore low cut tops, you most certainly had an effect on me." He laughed, his lips brushing the skin on my throat.

"Oh and what kind of effects would those be?" I teased. I could guess easily enough when his mouth met mine again, hot and hungry and completely wonderful.

As we began to twirl again, I kicked my shoes off so I could keep dancing, hearing them land somewhere far away. As we kissed and laughed under the moon, I could have danced all night long.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, all reviews are very much loved.**


End file.
